Rawhide Kid (Old West, Hero Datafile)
RAWHIDE KID Jonathan Clay secret Johnny Bart was born Johnny Clay, but his family was quickly devastated during an Indian raid. His parents killed and one brother taken hostage, the other fled entirely, Johnny was adopted by his uncle Ben. It is uncertain, however, whether or not Ben was actually related, as he has been referred to as both "Uncle Ben" and "a lonely ranger"; despite this, Johnny regarded him as a father and deeply cared for him. Living on a spread of land outside of Rawhide, Texas, Johnny learned gunplay from Ben, who was one of the fastest draws in the area. Ben hoped that Johnny would never have to use what he had learned, and Johnny intended only to use his skills for self-defense, if at all. One day, however, tragedy struck. A pair of gunslingers named Hawk and Spade drifted through Rawhide with the intention of proving something. While Hawk confronted Ben and forced him to draw, Spade then called out from behind Ben, distracting him. Hawk then shot him dead for the bragging rights and the prestige he thought would come from it. Johnny found Ben upon his return and buried him, with a vow to avenge him. He soon found the two men in Rawhide, boasting of their accomplishment. Johnny confronted Hawk and Spade and outdrew them both, shooting each of them in the arm before they could fire. As they were taken away by the sheriff, Johnny left Rawhide to fight men like Hawk and Spade, taking the name of the Rawhide Kid so that no one would forget Ben Bart and what happened in the town that was once his home. The Rawhide Kid continued to defend the weak and helpless and to battle criminals. Among the most notorious or unusual of his many adversaries were the Cougar, the original Red Raven, the Ape, the Tyrant of Tombstone Valley, the Masked Maverick, Marko the Manhunter, and the strange alien called the Living Totem. The Rawhide Kid joined forces with other legendary gunfighters, including Kid Colt, the Phantom Rider, and the Two-Gun Kid. The Rawhide Kid even allied himself with members of the hero team Avengers who visited his time period. In the late 1870's the Rawhide Kid became involved in the Railroad Wars between the mighty Santa Fe and Pacific Railroad and the small Colorado and Texas Line. At first this war was fought with shovals and pick-axes, but soon the Santa Fe and Pacific brought in hired gunmen. As a result, the owner of the Colorado and Texas Line called in some friends, including the Rawhide Kid. It was here that Rawhide became very close friends with Dazii, the Apache Kid, as they fought the much larger force with their courage, cunning and skill. By 1885, however, the Rawhide Kid had run out of battles to fight and was working as the star performer in Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show, until "something better comes along." It was here that his old friend Reno Jones located Rawhide in order to enlist his help in the defence of the town of Wonderment, Montana, from the attacks of the murderous Nightriders. Rawhide agreed and joined Reno alongside of Kid Colt, the Outlaw Kid, the Two-Gun Kid, Red Wolf, the mysterious Gunhawk and Pinkerton agent Caleb Hammer. The heroes were successful in their defence of the town, but not without a huge cost. By the end of the final battle, Colt, Two-Gun, Outlaw Kid and the Gunhawk were all dead, leaving the Rawhide Kid to bury his old friends. Despite Reno's invitation to stay in the town, Rawhide pushed onwards accompanied by Caleb Hammer. The Rawhide Kid was one of the most accomplished gunslingers in the American southwest. His marksmanship was so precise, that he could shoot a weapon from an opponent's hand, without causing any physical harm to his target. Although gunslinging was the Kid's specialty, he was also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. The Rawhide Kid carried twin Colt revolvers. On occasion, the Kid has also been shown using a one-handed sawed-off shotgun, a rifle and a Derringer. For many years, he rode a horse named Nightwind. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions (In-)Famous Gunslinger, No Matter What the Odds, Remember Ben Bart Power Sets LEGENDARY GUNMAN Enhanced Reflexes D8, Stamina D6, Strength D6, Superhuman Accuracy D10 SFX: Dodge. Spend 1 PP to add Reflexes (or step up Reflexes, if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction roll. SFX: I Never Miss. Spend 1 PP to add Accuracy (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Quick-Draw. Spend 1 PP or step up mental stress to step up Reflexes by +1 for your next action. SFX: Trickshooting. Spend 1 PP to double or step up a gun-related stunt. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Legendary Gunman power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Headstrong. When your opponent includes your existing mental or emotional stress in a dice pool, step up that stress to gain 1 PP. If the opponent’s action or reaction fails, step back that stress. RAWHIDE KID’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Blazing Colts. Double Weapon for your next action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to your power die. SFX: Derringer. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Shotgun. Double Weapon on an action against up to three targets in close proximity. You gain up to two additional effect dice, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Rawhide Kid’s Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones THE FASTEST GUN IN THE WEST 1 XP When you draw faster than an opponent. 3 XP When you defeat an opponent without taking or inflicting physical stress. 10 XP When you either gun down a worthy opponent with a single perfect shot or become drawn- or gunned-out taking trauma in the process. THE RAWHIDE KID AND … 1 XP When you trash-talk with another hero. 3 XP When you use your Combat, Covert, or Wilderness specialty to create an resource for your allies to use. 10 XP When you form a new team to deal with a major threat, or disband your existing team. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West